


Skater Doll

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack-adjacent, Discussion of Sk8er Boi, M/M, Yuri Plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Yuri finds something that highly disturbs him in Otabek's hotel room.Underage warning: Yuri is 16 and Otabek 18.  Nothing explicit happens.Rating for Yuri's relationship to language.





	

When he opened the hotel room door, Otabek had not expected to see Yuri Plisetsky – although, in retrospect, the pounding should have warned him. He didn't think the Russians were arriving until later that night. That was the only excuse he had for not hiding the stupid thing. After a quick hug, Yuri had pushed into the room. That’s when he found it.

“Beka, what the fuck is this?” Yuri held up a plush doll of himself. The part of Otabek that wasn’t dying wondered how he was supposed to decide which one was cuter. The doll wasn’t pissed at him… but the doll wasn’t much fun to take on a motorcycle ride, either.

“I’m not entirely sure. At Four Continents, instead of being all bears and flowers like usual, some people were throwing tigers onto the ice for me… and someone threw that. I have no idea who threw it or where they got it.”

Yuri glared at the doll. “You kept it?”

“What was I supposed to do with it, burn it? Give it to some kid to create another Angel? Put it up on eBay?” He had, in fact, considered all of those options. For about fifteen seconds total.

Yuri snorted. “eBay actually sounds like a good idea. Once the Angels got bidding you could probably pay an entire year of rink fees. Sign it and you might be able to get coaching fees, too.”

“Oh, yes, that makes sense. Me sign a doll of you. Where?” He reached into his jacket pocket for the Sharpie he carried. He was no Viktor or Yuri, but he had his fans. Yuri opened his mouth, and then he went red and shut it quickly. Otabek offered the Sharpie to Yuri. “If _you_ signed it, it would be less weird, and I could probably get coaching fees, costumes, and maybe even enough for new skates.”

“Why is it even here?” Yuri asked, ignoring the Sharpie. “Keeping it, fine, I guess I can see. But bringing it with you to Worlds?”

Otabek was asking himself that same question. He probably should have realized this would happen. Unfortunately, he hadn’t thought before packing it, given that he’d been sleeping with it ever since he’d gotten it. “If I get more cats this time, I need someone to watch them. Yuri-Doll can keep an eye on them and keep them from ripping each other up.”

“They’re stuffed animals, Beka. They’re not real.”

Otabek’s eyebrows flew up and he laughed. “Excuse me, which of us spent twenty minutes screaming about a small tear when one of those not-real stuffed animals caught on a skate blade? I believe the words 'surgery' and 'pain and suffering' were used.”

“That’s different.” Yuri set the doll back on the pillow. “I don’t believe this. Why would someone give you that?”

Otabek stared at Yuri, refusing to believe that he didn't already know exactly why someone had given him the doll. “You… have been on the internet in the last three months, haven’t you?”

Yuri looked blank. “Of course I have. I practically live on the internet.”

“Then how have you not seen the rumors?”

Yuri shook his head. “Rumors?”

“The rumors that we’re dating but keeping it quiet because you’re underage. Someone probably thought it was cute to throw me a doll of my boyfriend. I’m pretty sure that’s why I’m getting tigers now.”

“I’m sixteen!" Yuri snapped. "Old enough in both Russia and Kazakhstan. It’s not like you’re _that_ much older than me. Like Viktor or something.”

“You weren’t during Four Continents.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Because the week and a half makes so much difference.”

“It makes all the relevant difference. If you really were my boyfriend now, I could scream it from the rooftops without having to worry about being arrested for it.”

Yuri scoffed. “I’m trying to imagine you screaming anything from the rooftops, and it’s not working.”

Otabek couldn't either, although if there were anything that would get him to do it, it would be that. “Fair enough. Okay. I could dedicate a set to my boyfriend and then play nothing but the sappiest love songs I could find and songs about tigers.”

“No fairies?”

“You’re not a fairy, whatever the media tries to say. I know better." Yuri smiled, something Otabek was still getting used to seeing even though it had happened more in the past three months than in the five years he'd been watching through TV and YouTube. "Might have to include Sk8er Boi, though.”

“I will murder you,” Yuri snarled, his smile disappearing.

Otabek took a step back, holding up his hands. “Sorry! I thought you liked being the Russian punk.”

"Yeah, but you don’t do ballet.”

Ah. Yuri wasn't all that familiar with the song. “In this scenario, I’m not the one stupid enough to think I’m too good for you and let you out of my life. Does JJ do ballet?”

Yuri's face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue in disgust. “Don’t know, don't care, me pining after JJ is worse than being a prima ballerina.”

“True.” Otabek thought for a bit. “Katsuki? He does ballet. Of course, the idea of him thinking he’s too good for you…”

“It… kind of works,” Yuri admitted grudgingly. “He beat me at Onsen on Ice, and he’d be the first to tell you that it’s not normal for skaters to end up dating skaters they look up to. Him and Viktor are weird.”

“And yet I’ve looked up to you for years, and we’re dating.”

“We are?”

Otabek sighed. “We are in this scenario where Sk8er Boi is on a playlist I made to announce to the world that you’re my boyfriend.”

“Oh. Right.” Yuri flopped on the bed and turned on the TV.

Otabek sat beside him, leaning against the headboard with the Yuri Doll on his lap. He glanced over at Yuri, who looked… disappointed? Annoyed? It wasn’t the usual ball of kitten rage under the surface. “Yura?”

“What? I’ll stop channel surfing when I see something worth watching.”

“Do you want to date me?”

Yuri stopped flipping and turned to stare at Otabek. “Are you asking me to?”

Well, he hadn’t meant to, but if he was reading Yuri right, maybe he should. “Sure.”

“Okay then." Yuri stuck out his tongue. "But only if I get veto over the playlist.”

Otabek couldn't help the smile. If some of his fans could see him now, they would die of shock from seeing him smiling so big. “Within reason. There have to be some love songs, it can’t be all tigers.”

“Deal.” Yuri picked up Yuri Doll and threw it off to the side, climbing into Otabek’s lap himself. “Are you gonna keep that stupid thing?"

"Yes. I know there are versions of those of me out there. If you don't get one here, I'm gonna hunt one down for you."

"Why?"

"Almaty to St. Petersburg is a very long way, and we're both competitive athletes. Real You is better, but Doll You will make it easier when we have to be apart."

Yuri punched him. "Sap. Don't you dare try to turn us into the gross old couple."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/157846223389/things-i-wanna-see-yurios-reaction-to-seeing-a) on Tumblr. I more specifically wanted to see Yuri's reaction to Otabek having one.
> 
> Sorry about the title. I suck at those.
> 
> Comments are loved!


End file.
